1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a side button structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) often include input devices such as keyboards, touch panels, and function buttons.
Button assembly usually includes a button and an elastic sheet mounted to the button. However, the elastic sheet may be hooked to the button by a hook, making the entire structure overly complex.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.